Jigglypuff (Super Smash Bros.)
Jigglypuff es uno de los personajes controlables de la serie Super Smash Brothers. que junto a Pikachu han aparecido en todas las sagas. Super Smash Bros. Para desbloquear a Jigglypuff se debe de completar el Modo Clásico con cualquier personaje, sin importar el número de vidas ni el nivel de dificultad. El combate contra Jigglypuff se desarrollará en el escenario Ciudad Azafrán. :;Perfil de Jigglypuff en SSB (en inglés): The Balloon PKMN with the big, round eyes. It sings a soothing melody, sending those that hear it to sleep. When mad, it puffs itself up. As a Balloon PKMN, its body is light, weak, and easy to knock away. Works: :*Pokémon (GB) Archivo:Paleta de colores de Jigglypuff SSB.png|Paleta de colores de Jigglypuff en Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee Vuelve a aparecer como un personaje desbloqueable, esta vez de 2 formas: *Terminando el modo Aventura o el modo Clásico en cualquier dificultad. *Jugando 50 partidas VS, de cualquier de las dos formas después tendrás que derrotarlo. :;Información del trofeo (Jigglypuff) en inglés: This balloon Pokémon invites its opponents in close with its big, round eyes and then puts them to sleep with a soothing lullaby. It puffs itself up when angry, and while it may look adorable, it's not to be trifled with; it knows several powerful techniques. Jigglypuff evolves into Wigglytuff after exposure to a Moon Stone. ::*''Pokémon Red & Blue 09/98'' :;Información del trofeo (Jigglypuff Smash) en inglés: Jigglypuff's normal attacks are weak, and because of its light weight it's easily sent flying. However, with its incredible midair agility, it seems to dance when airborne. Rollout is a powerful speed attack, but be careful not to fly off the edge. Pound does serious damage, and it can also help as a recovery move. ::*''B: Rollout'' ::*''Smash B: Pound'' :;Información del trofeo (Jigglypuff 2) en inglés: Jigglypuff can put its enemies to sleep if they are in range of its Sing attack, although the attack does not work on airborne foes. Rest puts Jigglypuff into a deep sleep, but at the instant it drops off, an intense energy force radiates out of the exact center of its body. If this force comes in contact with an enemy, look out! Rest is Jigglypuff's wild card. ::*''Up & B: Sing'' ::*''Down & B: Rest'' Trofeo Jigglypuff SSBM.png|Trofeo de Jigglypuff en Melee Trofeo Jigglypuff (Smash) SSBM.png|Trofeo de Jigglpuff versión Smash en Melee Trofeo Jigglypuff (Smash 2) SSBM.png|Trofeo de Jigglpuff versión Smash (2) en Melee Archivo:Paleta de colores de Jigglypuff SSBM.png|Paleta de colores de Jigglypuff en Super Smash Bros. Melee Super Smash Bros. Brawl Para poder desbloquear a Jigglypuff se puedeconseguir de tres formas: *Participando en 350 combates del modo Brawl. *Después de terminar el Emisario Subespacial, superar al menos 20 eventos *Después de terminar el Emisario Subespacial, entrar por la puerta secreta que hay en el escenario La Ribera. Al realizar cualquiera de las tres condiciones, tendrás que derrotar a Jigglypuff. :;Información del trofeo "Jigglypuff": Un Pokémon Globo. Atrae a sus oponentes con sus ojos, grandes como platos, y los adormece con su canto. La infalibilidad de esta canción radica en la habilidad de JIGGLYPUFF para cantar en la frecuencia de onda que más sueño causa a su adversario. Su movimiento Atracción reduce la posibilidad de ataque de su enemigo. Evoluciona a WIGGLYTUFF con una Piedra Lunar. ::*''GB: Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' ::*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' Cómo conseguirlo: Completa el modo clasico en cualquier nivel de dificultad con Jigglypuff. :;Información del trofeo "Hinchazón": El Smash Final de JIGGLYPUFF. Su cuerpo se hincha hasta la saciedad. No puede ni moverse ni atacar, sino que se limita a agrandarse mientras los demás presencian el espectáculo. Sin embargo, es invulnerable y repele cualquier ataque. Termina expulsando de la pantalla a sus contrincantes. Una técnica sencilla, pero debe usarse estratégicamente. ::*''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Cómo conseguirlo: Completa el modo All-Star en cualquier nivel de dificultad con Jigglypuff. Trofeo Jigglypuff SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Jigglypuff en Brawl. Trofeo Hinchazón SSBB.jpg|Trofeo del Smash Final de Jigglypuff en Brawl. Archivo:Paleta de colores de Jigglypuff SSBB.png|Paleta de colores de Jigglypuff en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Para desbloquear a Jigglypuff en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS se puede hacer de dos formas: *Participar en 120 combates del Modo VS. *Conseguir al menos 30 objetos personalizables. El combate se realizará en la Liga Pokémon de Teselia. Jigglypuff vuelve a hacer aparición en la cuarta entrega del juego como personaje desbloqueable. También aparece como trofeo. thumb|Kirby con la copia de Jigglypuff en [[SSB4]] ;:Descripción del trofeo: Este Pokémon Globo de tipo Normal y Hada es muy conocido por su relajante voz, con la que adormece a sus enemigos. En este juego, Jigglypuff lucha mejor en el aire, y puede llegar a saltar seis veces seguidas. Lo malo es que, como pesa muy poco, cualquier rival puede lanzarlo casi sin esfuerzo cuando está dormido. ;:Descripción del trofeo de Jigglupuff (alt.): Al usar el ataque especial hacia abajo Descanso dormirás profundamente. Si alguien te toca cuando lo haces, le infligirás un montón de daño y lo lanzarás directamente hacia arriba. ¡Hasta seguirá sufriendo daño después! Pero no es fácil dormirte, y al hacerlo ten en cuenta que te expones a que te ataquen. Archivo:Paleta de colores de Jigglypuff SSB4.png|Paleta de colores de Jigglypuff en Super Smash Bros. 4. Categoría:Jigglypuff Categoría:Smash Bros.